ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Ship
Playable Ships The following 9 ship classes are currently available in FTL: *Kestrel *Stealth *Mantis Cruiser *Engi Cruiser *Federation Cruiser *Slug Cruiser *Rock Cruiser *Zoltan Cruiser *Crystalline Cruiser Each ship now has 2 possible layouts, the second ship layout is unlockable by completing 2 of 3 ship specific achievements . The Kestrel is the only ship you are able to use when you first play. Other ships are unlocked by completing objectives in the game. Kestrel 'Layout A' Default name: The Kestrel Standard Federation cruiser. : This class of ship was decommissioned from Federation service years ago. After a number of refits and updating this classic ship is ready for battle. The Kestrel is the first ship-type available to you in FTL. 3 Humans make up the crew, with 4 weapon slots and 2 drone slots. The weapons are: *Artemis *Burst Laser II 'Layout B' Default name: Red-Tail : Achieve 2 of the 3 Kestrel achievements. The Red-Tail Kestrel class carries 2 Human 1 Mantis, and 1 Zoltan as their crew. There are 4 weapon slots and 2 drone slots will be available when a Drone system is installed. It is outfitted with: *Basic Laser *Basic Laser *Basic Laser *Basic Laser Stealth 'Layout A' Default name: The Nesasio : This ship is being built near the Engi homeworlds. To unlock it you'll need to help them, but keep in mind they only trust their own kind. The Stealth class is crewed by 3 Humans. 3 weapon slots are available from the beginning, and a further 2 drone slots when a Drone system is installed. Starting weapons on the ship are: *Mini Beam *Dual Lasers (special version of the Burst Laser I) The ship is augmented with Titanium System Casing and Long-Ranged Scanners. To unlock the Stealth class, you must have at least one Engi crewmember. Warp to the Engi Homeworld and find a warp zone where a small fleet of Engi ships are gathering. Select the blue options available to you, which for this encounter are: *(Engi Crew) Have your Engi crew member contact them. The Engi will present you with two quests to complete, however one of them will be a dead end. You may complete both quests to get some rewards, but if you have already extracted information from the right ship then you don't need to pursue the other ship and can warp straight to the last quest point. The choice to finish the battles off or let them go will also not affect the reward. 'Layout B' Default name: DA-SR 12 : Achieve 2 of the 3 Stealth achievements. The DA-SR 12 Stealth class carries 2 Human and 1 Zoltan as their crew. There are 3 weapon slots . It is outfitted with: *Glaive Beam This layout of the ship is augmented with the Long-Ranged Scanners, but not the Titanium System Casing of the previous layout. Mantis Cruiser 'Layout A' Default name: The Gila Monster : The famous Mantis thief, KazaaakplethKilik, owns this ship. You'll have to 'convince' him to help you. There are 3 Mantis and 1 Engi who crew this ship. 3 weapon slots are available, as well as 1 drone slot. The default weapons are: *Small Bomb *Basic Laser The ship is also augmented with Mantis Pheromones, which speed up crew movement by 25 percent. The Mantis Cruiser is one of the few ships that have no starting Sensor on board, which makes getting information of your ship status difficult. It is possible to buy a Sensor system if you find one in a store. The Mantis Cruiser ship class is unlocked by facing KazaaakplethKilik in the Mantis Homeworld with a Mantis in your crew, and a Level 2 Medbay and a Teleporter. When you encounter the thief, pick the blue options available to you, which include: *(Mantis crew member) Attempt to hail him -- not actually needed, you may just engage. *(Teleporter) Quickly teleport additional crew and check for survivors. *(Adv. Medbay) Quickly teleport him back to the medbay. *(Mantis) Have your Mantis crew member convince him to assist you. The ship must not be destroyed when attacking them, so you must teleport your crew over and assult them, or use a bio beam to kill all enemy crew. Try not to get your Mantis crew killed. (It is also possible to complete this without your mantis crew member.) 'Layout B' Default Name: The Basilisk This ship starts with two Mantis, a teleporter, and a drone control. It has three weapon slots and two drone slots, but no starting weapons. The Basilisk starts with two layers of shields, and its default drones are: *Boarding Drone *Defense Drone I The ship is also augmented with Mantis Pheromones, which speed up crew movement by 25 percent. The Mantis Cruiser Type B has the rare four-person teleporter room, conveniently located next to the med bay. Engi Cruiser 'Layout A' Default name: The Torus To unlock this Engi ship you'll need to get to the 5th sector. 2 Engi and 1 Human crew this ship class, which has 3 weapon slots and 3 drone slots. The starting weapons for the Engi Cruiser are: *Ion Blast II In addition, an Anti-Ship Drone Mark 1 is equipped, as well as a Engi Med-bot Dispersion augmentation, which heals the crew outside of the med-bay at a reduced rate of healing. 'Layout B' Default name: The Vortex To unlock this Engi ship you'll need to achieve 2 of the 3 ship specific achievements on the Torus. A single Engi crews this ship class, which has 3 weapon slots and 3 drone slots. The starting weapons for the Engi Cruiser are: *Heavy Ion *Heavy Laser I In addition, 1 Anti-Personnel Drones, and 2 System Repair Drone are equipped, as well as a Drone Reacter Booster, which boosts friendly robot movement speed on your ship by 50%. Unlike the first layout, however, there is no sensor onboard, although it is important to note that your drones can give you vision as well. Federation Cruiser 'Layout A' Default name: The Osprey : Beat the boss to unlock this advanced Federation cruiser. The Federation Cruiser class carries 1 of each Human, Mantis, Rockmen and Engi as their crew. There are 4 weapon slots and 2 drone slots will be available when a Drone system is installed. It is outfitted with: *Burst Laser II This cruiser is unlocked by beating the boss in The Last Stand sector on either difficulty. Unique Ability: Artillery Beam. The Artillery Beam is a Main System (i.e. takes power, unlike a subsystem) but doesn't benefit from being manned. Fires an uncontrollable beam that is the length of the ship. Does 1 damage but bypasses all shields. 'Layout B' Default name: Nisos To unlock this layout of the Federation ship you'll need to achieve 2 of the 3 ship specific achievements on the Osprey. This Federation Crusier Starts off with a Human, Slug, and a Zoltan. It also has 4 weapon slots, 2 Drone slots when installed. The Nisos is outfitted with: *Dual Lasers *Leto (Missile) Unique Ability: Artillery Beam Note: The med-bay only contains two slots for healing. Achievements *'Destroy an enemy ship with the artillery beam without taking hull damage' *'Use four blue option before reaching sector 5' *'Do not upgrade weapons systems before reaching sector 5' Slug Cruiser 'Layout A' Default Name: Man of War To unlock this Slug Cruiser you must: *Sensors Rank 2 (Rank 3 not required) or a Slug (Long Range Sensors may also work) *Go to Slug Homeworlds (Purple Sector) *A lot of the Slug ships will surrender once hurt in exchange for what's in their stores. Do this. One of them will have an experimental weapon (Anti-Bio Beam), Instead, ask for some data. You get a quest marker. *At the new quest node, choose to tail the enemy ships instead of trying to go charging in, then choose whichever Blue option you have. You'll get in a fight where the enemy is powering up FTL to get away. Destroy the ship and congratulations, you get the Slug Cruiser. 2 Slug operate this ship. There are 4 weapons slots and 2 drone slots when installed. You begin with the Slug Repair Gel and the starting weapons: *Anti-Bio Beam (Usually takes 2 hits to kill an enemy crew member) *Breach I *Dual Lasers There is no sensor aboard this ship, however the slugs can see the rooms they are adjacent to anyways. 'Layout B' Default Name: The Stormwalker To unlock this Slug ship you'll need to achieve 2 of the 3 ship specific achievements on the Man Of War. 3 Slugs operate this ship, also the ship contains 4 weapon slots, 2 drone slots when installed. It also contains a Slug Repair Gel Augmentation, and has a teleportation room. The weapons outfitted on this ship are as followed: *Healing Bomb *Artemis Missle Tip: This ship is great for invading/boarding other ships. Rock Cruiser 'Layout A' Default Name: Bulwark To unlock this Rock Cruiser you must: Encounter a Rock Assault ship in the Rock homeworld. They will question your intentions and you need to say that you will: 'save the republic or die trying'. Follow the quest marker to a Star and survive until the ship warps to the next sector. Do not destroy them. Meet the ship in the next sector to unlock it. 3 Rock men operate this ship. you begin with 2 weapons, 2 drone slots when installed and Rock plating Augmentation. The Weapons Aboard the ship are: *Artemis Missile *Hull Missile 'Layout B' Achievements *'Have your crew kill a burning enemy on their ship' *'Destroy an enemy ship with a defense drone using only missles' *'Discover the secret sector' Zoltan Cruiser 'Layout A' Default Name: The Adjudicator To unlock the Zoltan cruiser: *Go into the zoltan homeworld, wander around until you find a zoltan ship who will give you a quest marker in the next sector. *At the quest marker in the next sector reveals a rebel ship that offers the choice of either attacking or hailing it, choose to hail it. You then have to choose the options to settle your differences without fighting. It can be any of the three option. *If they surrender, accepting it doesn't count as settling things peacefully. As soon as they attack it stops you from being able to get the ship that run. 3 Zoltan crew this ship. The ship has 4 weapon slots and 2 drone slots. The Zoltan Cruiser also starts with the Zoltan Shield Augmentation . The weapons aboard the ship are: *Halberd Beam *Leto (Missle Launcher) 'Layout B' Default Name: Noether 3 Zoltan crew this ship. The ship has 4 weapon slots and 2 drone slots when installed. It also begins with the Zoltan Shield. The starting weapons for the Noether are: *2 Ion Blast *Pike Beam Crystalline Cruiser 'Layout A' Default name: Bravais This ship is found by first acquiring the damaged stasis pod and then managing to bring it to the Zoltan research facility. Take the blue option to look at the capsule and you will have the chance to have a crystalline being on your crew. He will then direct you to a quest in the rock homeworlds where you must find the warp point that gives another blue option. 2 Humans and 2 Crystal operate this ship, it has 4 weapon slots and 2 drone spots. The Crystal Crusier also starts out with the Crystal Vengance Augmentation. Its starting equipment is: *Crystal Burst Mark I *Heavy Crystal Mark I 'Layout B' Default name: Carnelian 3 Crystals operate the ship.The ship has 4 weapon slots, Level 1 cloaking, level 1 shields, a 3 slot medical bay and a 4 person teleporter room. This ship has no starting weapons. Easter eggs *When renaming a ship, entering a blank string is automatically renamed "The Nameless One ". *There is an event that can pop up in which the player is confonted by a Zoltan cruiser whose pilot claims to be "the dread pirate, Tuco". This might be a reference to the movie "The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly " in which there is a wandering bandit (the Ugly) called Tuco. It also can be a reference to the movie "The Princess Bride ", in which there is a character named the Dread Pirate Roberts. *Denying to fight the spider infestation on a space station results in a message saying you're not here to fight any strange alien in every Backwater Station you come across. In Starcraft "Backwater Station" was the title of the campaign map in which the Zerg were identified as a threat and the mission goal was to destroy them.